Trick or Treat
by HolyPhilippineEmpire
Summary: There's a Halloween Costume Party at the Polar Storm Dormitory for all of the Totsuki Alumni! And of course, at every occasions like these... there will be hijinks!


This is a non-profit fan-based parody and all rights, properties, and music used belong to their respective owners, publishers, artists, companies, and composers. Please support the official release.

 **Trick or Treat**

"Oi Soma, does this costume make me look fat?"

A tired sigh replied, "For the tenth time, honey. No, you look great."

"Mhm… I believed you on the first five but now it seems you're just saying that to appease me." whined the feminine voice.

It was evening, the sun had already set. The luminescent streetlights illuminated the concrete roads. Security guards already beginning their night shift duties in protecting the area. The air was cold, the trees and its leaves withering. It was the autumn season after all. In the middle of the sidewalks leading up to the famous Polar Star Dorm - stood two of the most influential figures of the school. Frolicking about wearing costumes for the upcoming Halloween party headed by Nakiri Alice. One was wearing a guise that of a fearsome vampire countess. The other was wearing a simple blazer jacket in a brown hue, his winter coat was tucked neatly on his left arm.

"Everything I do is basically trying to appease at this point. Look, can we just be quiet for the next few minutes. Just until we get back to the dorm."

"Nope, we're having a conversation now, babe. You're just being rude today. I just want to make sure I'm in my "A" game."

The female flashed a fanged smile, her hair swaying gracefully along the autumn winds. Her vampire costume, surprisingly, was quite modest yet still form fitting. It was velvet black with lacy sleeves and a long skirt. Her hands were covered with leather, fingerless gloves. Her hair was messy and wild, opting for a "wild look".

The man rolled his eyes in apathy, taking off his glasses to wipe the fog out from the lens. "That you are so pumped as usual for this little annual festivities dear. You look you didn't just come from the airport. I still can't believe you strong-armed a tailor to create that vampire costume on such a short notice." he remarked.

"Oh come on Soma, you know I don't like being left out in a party. Especially a costume-themed one!~ Unlike some buzzkill bud, I know very well that refused any costume! I mean, you did it last year!"

The redhead huffed. "Oi oi oi. That's because I was busy running this school, punishing some arrogant youngsters, and being an overall responsible adult. Thank you very much, Kobayashi."

Rindo shrugged, "Say whatever you want to say, Director gramps."

"I take offense to that! You do remember that you are older than me?"

"Hey. I'm just saying, ever since you've been Director for the past two years. You are stagnating, hubby. I kinda missed the younger you. Think I can find a time machine and kidnap the younger you and have an affair with him?!~" The former Second Seat skipped, suddenly grabbed her significant other's hand.

Yukihira looked with a bewildered expression. "Huh. I always knew you were crazy. But I never thought you'll be a pedophile."

Rindo continued to skip, her grip tightened. She forced up a sweet smile, but anyone can clearly see a vein popping on her forehead. "Not listening~"

Soma smirked. "That Pedophile joke never gets old does it, sweetie?"

"I am not a pedophile!"

"Yeah yeah. Just saying, Rindo. You were already eighteen and I was only sixteen when we started dating. So by that logic, you were a pedo-"

The Kobayashi chef snarled, "Alright! Shutting up now!"

After a few minutes of aimless walking. The pair beamed as they finally saw the coveted dorm, beholding its run-down glory.

Some then stared at the brash girl beside him. Fighting back a laugh seeing the flushed cheeks of his… wife. His thought began to drift, his pace getting slower."Hmm. It's been two years since we last married no? Time sure flies by…"

They stopped walking as Rindo took notice of a black limousine, parked in front of the building. The car door opened, revealing a blonde woman exiting. The woman was wearing a pink and frilly outfit, complete with long, white gloves, a golden crown, and a medallion. Her motions were graceful and serene, giving an air of mystery and benevolence.

"NICE ONE NAKIRI! YOU TOTALLY NAILED THAT PRINCESS PEACH COSTUME! LOOK OUT FROM PLUMBERS AND TURTLES THOUGH!"

And all it shattered as the exotic chef trapped the Nakiri Empress in a crushing bear hug.

"Rindo-senpai!?"

"Long time no see, girlfriend!~ Are you coming to the party as well… and in costume as well!? My, my Nakiri you are making progress of loosening up!"

Erina Nakiri, the woman who faced countless foes, running one of the largest cooking empires and may or may not run a privately funded Yakuza gang. She tried to squirm but failed to relieve herself from the redhead's iron grip.

Her amethyst eyes then wandered to Yukihira, her partner in running the Academy, a colleague, and… an old friend.

In the midst of being choked to death, Erina managed to form a greeting. "Good Evening, Yukihira-kun."

Soma waved back casually, "Yo Nakiri!" He then turned to the direction of the Dorm's entrance. "I'll leave you two girls at it, I'm going to the party. And sorry about Rindo, by the way!" Soma basically leaped away from them, humming an uncivil tune.

"Yukihira-kun! Wait! Why are you leaving me with your-"

The Empress stammered as her bosom was suddenly groped by Kobayashi. "Damn, Nakiri! You're bigger than I am! Can't say I am not jealous! AHHAHHAHA!"

"Ah, Rindo-senpai! Not there!"

 **To be Continued**

Author's Note:

Damn! It feels good to be back! It's been months since I last published anything for this fandom! So here's a little teaser of mine for Halloween. It was supposed to be a long one shot but I got lazy. So that'll be a multi-chapter one.

Now, I am back to create more stories and apologies for my Hiatus. I am currently attending my graduate studies, being a father and all that jazz. So I am busy this year.

Disclaimer: This story was a draft. If there are any questions, praises, flames, or criticisms. Feel free to PM me or review this story! I'll answer it with joy!

At Para sa mga Filipino Shokugeki Fans, Ingat sa Undas ah!~

Have a Nice Day!~


End file.
